The Mysterious Island Rises
The Mysterious Island Rises was an RP that took place on October 30, 2017. Story One day at the Pacific, a few fighter jets are out flying out in the seas, just going out for a test drive, it being a warm mid-afternoon out. As the three fighter jets fly by in he clouds, one pilot in his fighter jet looks down and sees something off. He then takes a closer look at it and sees something---an island! One that doesn't look familiar to him as well. The two other fighter jet pilots then check up on their comrade and also spot the strange island. The fighter jets then fly around and patrol the island. As they fly around, they can seen that it's very tropical and colorful. The environment appears to be very fair too, though their appear to be some statues there. They fly around some more, before then something odd happens. A boulder down below begins to move, but goes unnoticed by the fighter jets. The boulder then "roars" however and raises up, blasting out what appears to be molten steam against the fighter jets; Gorgos has come to do battle with the jets. The fighter jets then fired missiles at Gorgos, but they did little effect against Gorgos. After Gorgos then sprayed molten steam against the fighter jets some more, the fighter jets then retreated and Gorgos rolled away deep in the rainforest on the island. FlamingoMask and the Units soon traveled to the Pacific to find and locate the newly discovered island that had been causing some trouble as of late. FlamingoMask flew up in the air with Machine G and spoke with the Units inside while they were still searching through the skies (as looking at the ocean waters can really bore someone after a while.) Soon though, FlamingoMask then found a seemingly small island and then suggested to check there in case if it was truly the island that had been causing troubles at sea. As they reached Sevigocan Island, FlamingoMask told the Units to then start searching around. FlamingoMask and the Units then go marching into the rainforest, staying close together and searching for what could be the cause of the recent problems. As they pass by, they see many strange looking statues, all of which what appear to look ancient. Then however a loud screech could be heard coming from the trees. FlamingoMask turned around to see what it was; a Kamacuras had arrived. The first ShodaiKama appeared to throw a boulder against FlamingoMask and the Units, only for Unit 8 Sonnet to then leap up and smash the boulder into pieces with her fists. FlamingoMask, Unit 5 Brownie and Unit 8 Sonnet then got up and changed into giant size to fight against the three Kamacuras's. The three Kamacuras's then charged at the three. The third ShodaiKama slashed it's claws against Sonnet, to which Sonnet then punched against the third ShodaiKama's compound eyes. Brownie then repeatedly punched against the second ShodaiKama, hitting it hard. The second ShodaiKama then slashed it's claws at Brownie's ears, causing her to stagger back. FlamingoMask then blasted a Flamingo Beam against the first ShodaiKama, causing the first ShodaiKama to fly up, shrieking in pain. FlamingoMask then flew up and used Flamingo Chop against the first ShodaiKama, sending it falling down. The third ShodaiKama fought back by ramming against Sonnet, causing Sonnet to fall over. Sonnet then grabbed the third ShodaiKama by the arms and threw him down to the ground, then stepping down on him and breathing out a stream of fire from her mouth, frying the third ShodaiKama to crisp. Brownie then threw down the second ShodaiKama down to the ground, followed up by FlamingoMask kicking the first ShodaiKama down to the ground. Brownie then took out her Carrot Cannon and blasted the two ShodaiKama's, killing the second ShodaiKama. The first ShodaiKama then flew off and retreated. Sonnet was about to chase after it, but FlamingoMask then reminded Sonnet that they had more important matters to deal with at the time, so the first ShodaiKama was spared. Afterwards, FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then reverted back to normal size and continued investigation. FlamingoMask and the Units continued searching the island some more, up until thunder and lightning could the be heard. Ayame suggested they should head back to Machine G and wait out the storm, which FlamingoMask approved of. FlamingoMask and the Units then headed back to Machine G for the night to be safe from the storm. Later on that night during the storm, FlamingoMask then began to conversate with the Units, talking about earlier. However, as they were getting cozy---a loud roar could then be heard outside. FlamingoMask looked outside to see what was going---Gorgos appeared. Gorgors rampaged for a while, up until then Salamadon woke up to fight him. Salamadon rushed towards Gorgos and then swung his tail against Gorgos, causing Gorgos to stagger back. Gorgos then blasted molten steam from his mouth against Salamadon, causing Salamadon screech and stagger back. Salamadon then fired spikes from his tail at Gorgos; Gorgos was hit by the spikes but then charged through towards Salamadon, beating him up and then stomping on him. Then out from the waters, Zaurs arrived to rescue his companion Salamadon. As Zaurs fought off Gorgos some more, Salamdon then fired more spikes from his tail against Gorgos. Gorgos was hit by both attacks, but then flailed his arms and then blasts out molten steam from his mouth, sweeping it towards Zaurs and Salamadon, hitting Salamadon and Zaurs and sending them back a bit. Not wanting the two kaiju to get killed by Gorgos, FlamingoMask then flew outside and turned into giant size to combat Gorgos. Gorgos turned to face FlamingoMask and then charged, only for FlamingoMask to then blasted a powerful blast of Flamingo Beam against Gorgos, shattering him into pieces. Salamadon and Zaurs roared victoriously and FlamingoMask commented on that was easier then expected. Just as FlamingoMask was about to walk away though, Gorgos then reformed back into one piece; the fight was not over yet. Gorgos then blasted Molten Steam against FlamingoMask, to which that sent FlamingoMask hurdling back. FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Chop against Gorgos but the result only hurt his hand instead. After Zaurs and Salamadon fought Gorgos some more, FlamingoMask ran back in and punched and kicked against Gorgos repeatedly. Gorgos was hit, but then he bit down on FlamingoMask with his sharp teeth, then flinging down FlamingoMask down to the ground. Gorgos then followed up this by blasting his Molten Steam against FlamingoMask. Some boulders then fell over and collapsed, falling down on FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask tried to get up, only then for some boulders to fall down on him, burying him. Gorgos then roared, lightning flashing across the sky. After Gorgos retreated, FlamingoMask then crawled out of his boulder prison, now in normal size and crawled down to the ground. The sounds of someone approaching him can then be heard, sounding like normal footsteps. Zaurs and Salamadon can also be heard coming in, however FlamingoMask could only see them very blurry right now, due to the damage he took. FlamingoMask looked up to see who was rescuing him, only then to fall over and pass out. His rescuer then picked up and took him along, Zaurs and Salamadon following close behind. Important Events * Sevigocan Island is introduced. * The beginning of the two part Sevigocan Island arc begins here. * Gorgos, Zaurs, and Salamadon are introduced. * The ShodaiKama are all re-introduced. * FlamingoMask is defeated by Gorgos at the end of the RP, however he is rescued. Trivia * The RP is meant to be a major homage to kaiju island movies from the 60's (chiefly the Godzilla films such as Ebirah, Horror of the Deep and Son of Godzilla), as well as Ultra Q. * The scene where Sonnet flames a ShodaiKama is meant to be a reference to Son of Godzilla where Godzilla destroyed a ShodaiKama with his atomic breath. Category:Events Category:Battles